Chocolate And Flowers
by a-muses-inspiration
Summary: All is well in the Chocolate Room... Based more on the new film than the book, sorry :sheepish:


**A/N:-** My first ever fanfic. Go me!

Please review, I love to know what choo all think but BE NICE! It's my first time.

**Disclaimer:-** Not mine, don't sue.

**A/N 2:-** I added some characters. Don't murder me.

o0o

"So Charlie, what do you think?" Mr Willy Wonka gestured excitedly to the rice paper kites flying high above his head, liquorice strings and boiled sugar bows flapping lazily in the slight breeze.

"They're fantastic, really amazing!" Charlie Bucket smiled happily. Since his trip to the Factory, he and his family had lived in Willy Wonka's fabulous Chocolate Room, with its sugar grass and toffee apple trees and wide Chocolate River. Willy Wonka smiled back; pleased for once at the warm, fuzzy feeling he got from being part of a family – Charlie Bucket's family. The two watched their kites floating dreamily above them with a feeling of content until a stifled yell broke their reverie. With a sharp intake of breath, Charlie sat up suddenly.

"Mum!" he whispered, eyes wide. Scrambling up from the bank, Mr Wonka followed Charlie as he ran helter skelter down through the candy cane saplings towards his house and through the lopsided door. By the time he got in, his top hat jiggled into an odd wonky angle on his immaculate hair, both Charlie and his mother were sitting on the floor. Mrs Bucket was wracked with sobs, her head cradled in Charlie's arms.

"Whatever is the matter?"

"My… My aunty Elaine has… has died," Charlie stuttered, tears in his eyes.

"But…" Willy looked puzzled. "How could she send you a letter then?" he was pointing towards the paper in Mrs Bucket's hand. "Ooh, perhaps there's a shopping centre in the afterlife… Do you think there'd be a space for a chocolatier?" he turned his excited gaze to Charlie.

"She didn't send it, Willy, Rose did. Elaine's daughter. My niece, Charlie's cousin,"

"Oh. So there is no shopping centre," he looked a little downcast. "So, what's Rose going to do now?"

"She's coming to live with us," piped up Charlie. "My uncle Roger left ages ago, and nobody knows where he is so Rose is coming here. I think you'll like her," he smiled bravely through his tears. Mr Wonka thought about this for a moment.

"Will she be one of those no good, good for nothing, slimy, slippery, sorry souls who will try and steal our wondrous concoctions?"

"No. She's nice,"

"Oh. Good! I can hardly wait. Do you think the puppets will be up to another show? I'll go and see the Oompa Loompas right away," he tapped the floor with his cane and waved on his way out. Mrs Bucket smiled, rubbing her eyes.

"At least he's happy for her to come. I was afraid he'd be upset,"

"Oh, no, don't worry, mum. He's really excited about the kites, you know. I think he'll be happy for a while," Charlie smiled reassuringly and patted his mother's head. "But I think I'll go and get them down, I wouldn't want the chocolate birds getting to them," his mother laughed. Satisfied that she wasn't likely to break down into more tears, Charlie bounced out of the door.

o0o

"So, Rose is going to live here?"

"Yes dear, Willy is going to help us build an extra room onto the house for her,"

"That's right, Mr Bucket, I consulted the Oompa Loompas this morning and they're going to use the finest bricks we have. The concrete ones," he added, nodding.

"And she can help us with the kites, Mr Wonka. She's very creative," Charlie clapped his hand over his mouth. "Sorry mum, I forgot – no business talk at the table,"

"It's ok Charlie. It wasn't really business talk anyway," she winked.

"Why hasn't that scoundrel of a man, what was his name… Rodney? Romeo?"

"Roger," supplied Mr Bucket.

"Yes, him… Why hasn't he shown any scrap of interest for his daughter? The no good rascal, I ought to –" Grandpa George's mouth was still moving, but Charlie's hearing was muffled by his mother's hands. Once George had finished detailed exactly what he thought he ought to do to Roger, Mrs Bucket smiled and removed her hands.

"Thanks mum,"

"That's ok, dear. Now, you finish up your dinner, it's getting late," Charlie picked up his fork as Mr Wonka stood up.

"Thank you again for a delicious dinner," he gave a little bow towards Mrs Bucket.

"That's ok Willy, you know you're welcome here anytime," she smiled warmly, and everyone waved as he walked out of the door onto the grass bank.

"Albatross!" shouted Grandma Georgina blearily, jerking awake.

o0o

**A/N:-** Thank you, thank you. Be sure to check back when I have done chapter two. It may be some time; I have a tendency to stop in the middle of things and lose interest. Not that this fic isn't interesting. It is. You should read it.

** 3**


End file.
